


Glühender Wein

by callisto24



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi lädt zum Weihnachtsessen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glühender Wein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prinzessin_isa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prinzessin_isa).



> Beta-Leserin: prinzessin_isa – Vielen lieben Dank für die fantastischen Ideen, Anregungen und Vorschläge. Alle verbliebenen Fehler und Unklarheiten sind ganz allein meine Schuld.
> 
> Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Adventskalender in cm_de und für den Weihnachtsbingo in de_bingo.

„Was ist das?“ Reid strich eine vorwitzige Strähne zurück und klemmte sie hinter sein Ohr, während er an dem Glas schnupperte.  
Die rote Flüssigkeit dampfte und er zog die Nase kraus, als ihm der Duft von Gewürzen in die Nase stieg.  
„Zimt?“, spekulierte er. „Nelken, Orange …“  
„Weihnachtsgewürze“, nickte Rossi zufrieden. „In weiten Teilen Europas sehr beliebt zu dieser Jahreszeit.“  
„Da spricht der Italiener in dir.“ Reid schnupperte erneut, rümpfte die Nase: „Hier ist Alkohol drin.“  
Rossi nickte. „In Eierpunsch wohl auch. Aber im Gegensatz zu diesem amerikanischen Sirupgepansche ist Glühwein bekömmlich. Und Rotwein fraglos gesund.“  
Reid sah auf. „Die Statistiken sind nicht eindeutig. Zu viele Fakten werden vernachlässigt. Wie die Ernährung im Allgemeinen, körperliche Bewegung, die Lobby der Weinindustrie.“  
Langsam schüttelte Rossi den Kopf. „Wie kann man eine derart gelungene Schöpfung wie den Wein nur in Frage stellen?“  
Reid verzog den Mund. „Indem man sie mit Zucker verfälscht, erwärmt und so dafür sorgt, dass der Alkohol ohne weitere Verzögerung in den Organismus aufgenommen wird, wo er seine Wirkung entfaltet.“  
Rossi rieb sich über sein Gesicht. „Du solltest lockerer werden. Ich weiß, dass du selten trinkst, aber ein Experiment zur Weihnachtszeit müsste doch drin sein.“  
„Eher ein Selbstversucht“, korrigierte ihn Reid und sah Rossi an. Die winzigen Lachfältchen, die in Reids Augenwinkeln entstanden, straften die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Tonfalls Lügen.  
Aha, Rossi war lange genug Profiler, um zu erkennen, wenn ihn jemand zu necken suchte. Darauf fiel er nicht herein.  
„Tja“, meinte er und drehte entschuldigend seine Handflächen nach oben. „Ich weiß natürlich, was für ein waschechter Amerikaner du bist, aber mit Eierpunsch, Erdnussbutter und Marschmallows kann ich trotzdem nicht dienen.“ Er schauderte leicht. „Ein wenig Zucker im Wein regt die Lebensgeister an und verklebt nicht die Arterien - so wie landesübliche Vorlieben.“  
Reid lachte in sich hinein. „Soweit ich weiß, bist auch du von Geburt an Amerikaner.“  
„Nicht im Herzen“, korrigierte ihn Rossi. „Die Seele bewahrt sich ihre Identität. So wie du nie imstande sein wirst, deine Wurzeln in Las Vegas zu verleugnen.“  
„Soll das eine Beleidigung sein? Man sieht mir den Spieler somit an.“ Reids Augen weiteten sich übertrieben und Rossi schmunzelte.  
„Jetzt probier.“ Er schob das Glas weiter über den Tresen und Reid nahm es vorsichtig in seine Hände. Für einen Augenblick bewunderte Rossi die langen, schmalen Finger, die sich elegant um das hitzebeständige Gefäß schlossen. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab, bemerkte aber sogleich, dass Reid dieser nicht entgangen war, sah es an dem feinen, nur angedeuteten Lächeln, das Spencers Mundwinkel umspielte.  
„Du willst mich also betrunken sehen“, neckte Reid verschmitzt. Doch als Rossi die braunen Augen des Jüngeren studierte, sprang ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit überraschend entgegen.  
„Ich muss dich warnen“, fügte Reid hinzu. „Angeheitert bin ich wahrlich zu allem fähig. Dir sämtliche Doctor Who -Folgen inklusive Inhaltsangaben aufzuzählen wäre noch die angenehmste Variante. Du hast sicher nicht vor, dir die komparative Analyse von Kirks und Spocks Dialogen und die daraus abzuleitende Entwicklung der Gesellschaft im späten 20. Jahrhundert zuzumuten.“  
Jedoch waren Rossis Gedanken bei der Vorstellung seines Kollegen unter Alkoholeinfluss hängengeblieben.  
Plötzlich nervös leckte er sich die Lippen. Er gestand sich ein, dass es verlockend war, verlockend wäre, korrigierte er sich rasch, Reid einmal enthemmt zu erleben. Ihn anders kennenzulernen, als hinter der sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Fassade, die der zur Schau stellte und hinter die er sich nur allzu selten blicken ließ. Hinter ihr schlummerte mehr als der schlaksige Junge, mehr als ein Nerd und eine Intelligenzbestie. Ganz gewiss mehr als ein unsicherer und in so vielen Dingen des Lebens unerfahrener Mann.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Rossi, was aus Reid geworden wäre, hätte man ihn nicht von Anfang an in die Schublade für Hochbegabte gesteckt. Wenn er die Chance erhalten hätte, sich zu entwickeln, soziale Kompetenzen aufzubauen. Praktische Erfahrung zu erwerben anstelle von Lehrbuchwissen.  
Auf diese Weise abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie Reid zuerst vorsichtig, danach beherzter an seinem Getränk nippte. Erst als sein Blick durch den Raum schweifte und feine rote Flecken auf den blassen Wangen entstanden, kehrte Rossi in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Wo bleiben die anderen?“, fragte Reid nun bereits zum zweiten Mal.  
Rossi lächelte, als er den gesunkenen Pegel in Reids Glühweinglas bemerkte und folgte erst danach mit seinen Augen den Blicken des Jüngeren.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Tisch war sorgfältig gedeckt, klassisch und weihnachtlich zugleich. Rossi hatte sich für eine Mischung von Dekorationsanteilen aus unterschiedlichen Kulturkreisen entschieden, die dennoch erstaunlich perfekt miteinander harmonierten. Auch der Baum fehlte nicht, ebenso wenig wie bereits entzündete Kerzen, geschmackvolles Porzellan, Äpfel wie Nüsse aus Mitteleuropa, Zitrusfrüchte aus den südlichen Ländern und Stechpalmenzweige aus dem Vereinigten Königreich. Strohsterne an den Fenstern ergänzten die gebundenen Julböcke, die Grüße aus Schweden überbrachten.  
Rossis Schultern sackten herab und er stützte sich auf den Tisch, der die Küche vom Esszimmer trennte. Hoch genug, um als Bartisch durchzugehen, hatten Reid und er sich hier gegenübergesetzt.  
Er nickte in sich hinein. „Ich hätte das noch abräumen sollen. Gedeckt hatte ich bereits in der Früh. Mir war klar, dass die Zeit knapp wird.“ Er seufzte. „Ich habe nur nicht bedacht, dass uns so viel dazwischen kommt.“ Mit einem erneuten Seufzen begann er aufzuzählen. „J.J. hat vorhin abgesagt. Der Kleine fiebert und sie will ihn nicht alleine lassen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf auf Reids fragenden Blick hin. „Nein, ihm geht es gut. Eine Erkältung, passend zur Jahreszeit.“  
„Und Emily?“, erkundigte sich Reid.  
„Bekam einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter. Sieht aus, als sei der die Besinnlichkeit der Tage zu Kopf gestiegen und sie möchte sich aussprechen. Es tat ihr sehr leid, aber du kennst ihre Mutter.“  
Reid nickte. „Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein.“  
„Garcia gewann im Netz ein Skiwochenende.“  
„Im Ernst?“ Reid biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich hab ihr geraten zu fahren“, nickte Rossi amüsiert. „Selbst wenn sie sich partout weigert, Ski an ihre Füße zu schnallen, hege ich doch den Verdacht, dass einer der Lehrer ihre Meinung ändern könnte. Wenigstens der Begeisterung nach, mit der sie mir ihren Schneeanzug demonstriert und von Xavier aus Aspen geschwärmt hat.“  
„Lass mich raten“, meinte Reid. „Er ist pink oder wenigstens geblümt. Der Anzug – nicht Xavier.“  
„Pink.“ Rossi blieb ernst. „Sie wird auf der Piste nicht verloren gehen.“  
Reid blinzelte. „Bleiben noch Morgan und Hotch.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sag nicht, dass Morgan Garcia begleitet.“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“ Rossi strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Aber du weißt doch von den Jugendlichen mit denen er gelegentlich arbeitet.“  
Reid nickte und Rossi fuhr fort. „Die haben eine neue Betreuerin erhalten. Fraglos ist sie sehr engagiert. Und zweifellos macht sie sich Sorgen um die Kinder. Gerade zu dieser Jahreszeit kochen die Gefühle in Familien hoch.“  
Reid spitzte die Lippen. „Also bat sie Derek um Unterstützung?“  
Rossi nickte langsam. „Oder um etwas anderes. Ich hab sie gesehen – die weiß, was sie will.“  
„Oh.“ Reid hob die Augenbrauen, hob sie höher. „Oh“, wiederholte er und grinste. „Ich denke, ich verstehe.“  
Rossi hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich sage nur, wie es ist.“  
Reid nippte erneut an seinem Glas. Das Rot auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. „Das ist gut“, bemerkte er. „Derek war viel zu lange allein. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, kam er mir wie ein Draufgänger vor. Nichts hielt ihn zurück. Jetzt ist er so viel ernster geworden.“  
„Um ihn mache ich mir keine Sorgen“, entgegnete Rossi. „Die Ernsthaftigkeit bekommt ihm. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er zur Ruhe kommt.“ Reid hob den Blick. „Und Hotch? Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Ach das.“ Rossi lächelte entschuldigend. „Da bin ich selbst schuld – und mein genialer Einfall eines Weihnachtsgeschenks.“  
„Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig.“ Reid hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Jack wünscht sich doch schon seit geraumer Zeit Weihnachten in Disneyland. Und als absehbar wurde, dass Hotch sich über die Feiertage frei machen kann, habe ich die beiden mit den Tickets überrascht. Heute früh sind sie los. Das Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen.“  
„Jacks oder Aarons?“, lachte Reid.  
„Überlasse ich deiner Fantasie“, gab Rossi zurück und beugte sich vor, um mit der Schöpfkelle in dem Topf mit Glühwein zu rühren, der dank des Stövchens mit brennenden Teelichtern warm genug blieb, um weiterhin ein Aroma weihnachtlicher Gewürze zu verströmen.  
Er zwinkerte Reid zu und der schob ihm ohne Zögern seine Tasse entgegen.  
„Du willst mich betrunken sehen, jetzt ist es amtlich“, entschied Reid, nahm nichtsdestotrotz die wieder gefüllte Tasse an sich und trank umgehend.  
„Autsch, heiß“, beschwerte er sich und seine Wangen leuchteten in einem kräftigeren Rot als zuvor.  
Rossi konnte seine Augen nicht von Reid wenden, so warm und gelöst wirkte der. Reids Haar kringelte sich feucht in seinem Nacken. Auch die Strähnen, die in seine Stirn fielen, wirkten dunkler als der haselnussbraune Schopf. Doch fiel es Rossi nicht ein, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, das Feuer im Kamin erlöschen zu lassen. Oder, und noch viel abwegiger, Reid davon abzuhalten, weiter zu trinken. Zu unterhaltsam war es, dem Jüngeren dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Blässe wich und einem gesunden Rosa Raum gab. Wie Reids Sätze langsamer und unbeholfener wurden, seine Bewegungen ungelenker.  
Rossi sollte sich schlecht fühlen, sollte Gewissensbisse bemerken, Hemmungen entwickeln und dafür sorgen, dass Reid zumindest der zwangsläufige Kater erspart bliebe. Doch ein nur noch selten auftauchender, viel zu lange begrabener kleiner Teufel in ihm, hob sein gehörntes Haupt und dirigierte Rossis Entscheidungen mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Immerhin hatte er Reid gewarnt oder war der es gewesen, der ihn gewarnt hatte? Spielte keine Rolle, denn nichts davon war nötig gewesen. Vor allem, da alles, was Rossi zu sagen wusste, Reid bereits auswendig kannte und das vermutlich vorwärts und rückwärts. Und Reid ihn vermutlich durchschaute, als bestünde seine Hülle aus Glas, als ließe sie jeden seiner Gedanken mit Leichtigkeit durch, offen sichtbar für jeden, der wusste, wohin er sehen sollte.  
Rossi kniff die Augen zusammen. Wieso hatte er nie zuvor daran gedacht? Wieso war ihm nun unbehaglich zumute. Er nahm selbst einen Schluck Glühwein und rutschte auf seinem Barhocker zu einer Seite, dann zur anderen. Natürlich war offensichtlich, warum er nie soweit gedacht hatte. Weil es sich um eine Unmöglichkeit handelte. Lächerlich genug, um jeden Gedanken an eine derartige Möglichkeit bereits im Keim zu ersticken. Schließlich war er ein Womanizer. Und Reid ein Nerd. Und ein Kind. Ein junger Mann, korrigierte er sich. Vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so jung wie er aussah. Aber definitiv jemand, der noch einiges an Lebenserfahrung aufzuholen hatte.  
Rossi schluckte und spürte Reids Blick auf sich. Der hatte die Arme aufgestützt und betrachtete Rossi unter halbgeschlossenen Wimpern, leckte sich langsam über die Oberlippe.  
Rossi blinzelte, konnte dennoch die Augen nicht abwenden, verfolgte den schmalen Streifen Feuchtigkeit, der im Licht der Kerzen glänzte. Das war doch Absicht, oder nicht?  
„Dann sind wir allein“, stellte Reid fest und irrte Rossi sich oder klang seine Stimme tiefer als gewohnt. Irgendwie heiser, rauchig vielleicht.  
„Ähm, sind wir wohl“, entgegnete er und legte so viel Würde, wie er aufbringen konnte, in seine Worte. „Tut mir leid, war nicht so geplant.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen, drehte sich zur Seite, deutete auf eine Ecke des Raumes, in der ein paar Decken, Kissen, Bilderbücher und sogar ein Spielzeugauto aufgebaut waren. „Ich hab sogar was für die Kinder besorgt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und sogar vergessen, Jacks Auto wegzuräumen. Aber nicht mehr lange, dann spielt Thomas damit.“  
Reid legte den Kopf schief und unwillkürlich wandte sich Rossi der Bewegung entgegen.  
„Witzig.“ Reids Augen sprühten Funken. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas von Kindern verstehst.“  
Rossi schüttelte mit gespieltem Tadel den Kopf, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. „Die Verhaltensanalyse berücksichtigt jede Entwicklungsphase, spätestens ab der ersten Zellteilung.“  
Reid kicherte - kicherte tatsächlich. „Darüber könnte man streiten“, entgegnete er. „Auch die Entwicklung der Eltern und Großeltern spielt eine Rolle. Neben dem Einfluss der Gesellschaft und …“  
„Schon gut.“ Rossi hob die Hand. „Bleiben wir bei der unserer Arbeit zugrunde liegenden Fachliteratur. Unterm Strich besagt auch die, dass Weihnachten ein Fest für Kinder ist.“  
Reid lachte, verschluckte sich, lachte lauter.  
„Ups.“ Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Mir scheint, ich hatte tatsächlich genug.“ Er hickste, presste seine Finger gegen die Lippen. „Verflixt. Du hattest Recht, was den Zucker und die Hitze angeht. Und die europäischen Sitten.“  
„Über die habe ich nichts gesagt“, überlegte Rossi.  
„Ach nein?“ Reid zwinkerte ihm zu und rutschte ein Stück vorwärts. „Ich dachte, du hättest.“  
Reids Stimme wurde leiser und Rossi lehnte sich unwillkürlich näher. Duft und Wärme des sanft aufsteigenden Glühweindampfes umfingen ihn. Reids braune Augen hielten seine gefangen und als Reids Lippen sich öffneten, atmete Rossi süßen Atem.  
„Sind nicht in Europa die Sitten locker?“, flüsterte Reid. „Ist man nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle zu zeigen? Wenn es kalt ist und dunkel, wenn die Menschen dicht an dicht zusammenleben. Wenn zwei Menschen trotzdem spüren, dass sie sich nicht nah genug sind?“  
„Das … das ist keine europäische Eigenart“, erwiderte Rossi und seine eigene Stimme schien ihm nun ungewohnt heiser. „Das ist menschlich.“  
Reid lächelte. Magisch angezogen sank Rossis Blick von Reids Augen hinab und zurück zu den Lippen, zu der Zungenspitze, die kurz nur, zu kurz zu sehen war.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du, auch ohne italienische Wurzeln zu besitzen, dein Szenario so eindeutig aufgebaut hättest?“  
Reid lehnte sich weiter vor und Rossi blieb still, wartete atemlos, bis ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
„Ich habe nichts aufgebaut“, flüsterte er mit dem letzten Aufbäumen eines schwindenden Widerstandes.  
Reid lachte unhörbar. „Nicht mit Absicht“, wisperte er zurück. „Aber gerade du solltest wissen, welche Macht das Unterbewusstsein besitzt.“  
Langsam, kaum wahrnehmbar schüttelte er den Kopf. „Jack und Aaron fortzuschicken war leicht. Was Derek angeht – ich denke, dass du die eine oder andere Unterhaltung mit seiner Verabredung geführt hast. Dass du gelegentlich mit Emilys Mutter telefonierst, ist ebenfalls kein Geheimnis.“  
„Das … ich habe nicht …“ Rossi verstummte, räusperte sich. „Mag sein, dass mir Bemerkungen herausgerutscht sind, die sich in die eine oder andere Richtung interpretieren lassen. Aber ich habe nie und in keiner Weise …“  
„Ich weiß.“ Reid unterbrach ihn, indem er Rossis Lippen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger berührte. „Garcias Gewinnspiel – das war ich. Und J.J. … sie schuldet mir noch was.“  
„Also – das ist doch …“ Rossi suchte nach Worten, nach einer Erklärung, nach dem Grund, warum er nicht schon viel früher erkannt hatte, was Reid ihm nun erklärte. Nein, was der ihm geradezu buchstabierte.  
Er stöhnte leise.  
„Das ist clever“, wisperte Reid gegen seine eigenen Finger. „Ich dachte, Du wüsstest, dass ich den Verstand dafür besitze.“  
Rossi spürte den Atem des Jüngeren über seine Wange geistern.  
Das reichte jetzt. Genug war genug. Zeit, dass er das Heft in die Hand nahm.  
„Clever ist gut“, sagte er und umfasste mit einer Hand Reids Nacken, nahm mit der anderen seine Finger und schob sie zur Seite. „Aber es geht nichts über den italienischen Sinn für Romantik.“  
Und als Reid in seinen Kuss seufzte, hüpfte Rossis Herz in der Brust.


End file.
